Mind-Meld
by CamiWriter
Summary: Spock siente algo por Jim, y viceversa, pero no es capáz de pedirle que se una a él, hasta que Kirk le demuestra lo contrario.
Star Trek no me pertenece, es creación total del genio Genne Rodenberry, al igual que sus personajes James Kirk y S'chn T'Gai Spock

Sólo hago esto por diversión :)

* * *

One-Shot Mind-Meld

Aquellos labios tan carnosos se acercaban lentamente y yo estaba paralizado. La lógica me abandonó momentáneamente y solo podía pensar en esos labios. Me aprisionó contra la pared. Acto totalmente ilógico, dado que soy tres veces más fuerte que un ser humano promedio, pero ahí estaba yo. Acorralado.

Su aliento caliente se mezcló con el mío y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la columna cuando su mano derecha se unió a la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos índice y anular, en un beso vulcano dulce y exquisito.

\- No te resistas más – susurró, de manera caliente y seductora, derrumbando todos mis muros de autocontrol. Me abalancé en su contra, apretando sus labios con los míos. Un gemido totalmente sensual salió de esos tan adorados labios.

\- Jim. – fue lo único que alcancé a decir, era lo único que había en mi mente. Jim. Jim. Jim. Mi adorado capitán, a quien le tenía una fé y devoción casi ciega, a quien consideraba, además de mi superior, mi amigo, mi hermano y a partir de ahora, mi amante.

Mi T'hy'la.

\- Spock – susurró contra mí, mientras su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío, uniéndolos lo más posible, en un intento desesperado por fusionarse el uno contra el otro.

Un minuto. Las camisas salieron volando. Dos minutos. Pantalones desgarrados. Tres minutos. Botas al suelo.

Cuarto Minuto. Una cama.

Mis labios se apoderaron de su cuerpo, memorizando cada centímetro de piel salada por la ligera capa de sudor. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello negro y eso me enloqueció. Bajé por su mandíbula, dejando pequeños besos, mordiscos y lamidas por mi camino descendente. Llegué a su clavícula, succionando levemente. Seguí bajando, sus pectorales eran muy atrayentes y lamí con delicadeza sus pezones. Bajé aún más. Su abdomen, tan delineado, duro… perfecto. Deposité un suave beso en su ombligo y bajé más… El elástico de la ropa interior era un inconveniente, que decidí romper. Ya no había barreras de su parte. Observé aquella longitud alzada, llamándome. Elevé mi rostro para admirar esas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas. Una sonrisa, un asentimiento.

Devoré con el salvajismo de un le'matya su miembro, sintiéndolo retorcerse y escuchándolo suspirar, las oleadas de placer que sentía a través del tacto eran fuertes. Estaba a punto de dejarse ir. Lo dejé.

Su caliente y blanca liberación golpeó contra mi rostro. Jaloneó mis cabellos, atrayéndome a su boca de nuevo. Mientras sus manos hábiles se encargaban de mi propia ropa interior. Ya nada nos separaba.

Pequeños espasmos de placer y anticipación me recorrían, apenas dejándome respirar. Era como estar experimentando un Pon-farr inducido. A diferencia de que aún tenía algo de control sobre mí.

A pesar del clímax de hace poco, aún estaba enérgico. Sus pupilas dilatadas sobre sus ojos color zafiro. Deseaba más y yo no se lo negaría.

Estaba duro, MUY duro. Y su acción al abrir levemente las piernas casi hace que yo me corra. Recurrí al poco control que me quedaba y cogí el lubricante sobre la mesa. Unté lo más que pude. La visión suya, retorciéndose de anticipación bajo mí me estremeció. Me coloqué en su entrada angosta y cerrada, empujé levemente y un quejido suave salió. Lo besé, para aminorar el dolor. Empujé otro poco y gimió. Un poco más y gritó mi nombre.

\- Más. Más. Más. – susurraba levemente.

\- Sí… capitán – murmuré a sus labios.

Con una fuerza nacida de mi interior, embestí con rapidez, alcanzando aquel punto sensible del rubio, haciéndolo gritar de éxtasis. Quería escuchar aquel irresistible grito de nuevo, así que embestí hasta tocar ese punto de nuevo. Me desarmaba. En un momento, mi mano derecha se encontraba sobre sus puntos de fusión, sobre su sien. Con una interrogante silenciosa, lo miré a los ojos. Sonrió y me besó de nuevo. Suficiente afirmación.

\- Mi mente a tu mente.- susurré.

Un mar dorado se elevó a mi alrededor, mientras un placer ajeno me invadía tan fuerte que casi me hace desfallecer. Me abracé más a Jim. Jim. Jim. Esta fusión no es como cualquiera. Y él lo sabe. Lo sabía. Y aceptó.

Aceptó a no sólo tener contacto tan íntimo conmigo, sino también a ser mi Mind Meld, mi compañero de lazo. Una fusión de estas seria el equivalente terrestre a un matrimonio. Y aún así, me acorraló, aceptó todo lo que implicaba.

Y Ahora somos uno solo.

Con un grito potente, ambos llegamos al límite. Yo dentro de él, él en medio de nosotros.

Le sonreí levemente, besando castamente sus adorados e irresistibles labios. Estaba agotado, lo sentí a través del nuevo lazo compartido y me sentí feliz. Algo que casi nunca había sentido, pero sabía que así era. Sus rubios cabellos descansando sobre mi pecho y mi mano acariciando suavemente su hombro.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Mi mitad estaba conmigo y estoy dispuesto a todo por protegerlo, por estar siempre con él y para él.

Mi T'hy'la.

* * *

Es mi primer Fan-fic Slash y Spirk :) no sena malos conmigo, ¿merezco algún review?

P:D. si sé, que nada de esto tiene sentido, sólo dejenme ser (?


End file.
